Ghosting
by gone sparky
Summary: how many legends exist? can Vampires actually get hurt and what happens when a new resident in La Push becomes unfriendly. this story takes place at the end of New Moon. Bella and Edward mainly with a bit of Jacob thrown in. Please review, i like feedback
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosting**

Ch 1

My mind went blank as I struggled to remember why I was here.

The little camp site was deserted, as far as I could tell.

Then again what exactly had I expected?

"Hello?" I called tentatively.

I should have waited, should have at least told Jacob where I was.

It was no use telling Edward another one of my inclines of curiosity.

And even though he'd soon know from Alice would he willingly cross the barrier into

La Push? If I was in danger yes.

It was cold here.

An icy chill snaked its way down my spine.

Fear.

I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched.

"Hello?" again I called for a responsive.

Ok so I'm a magnet for trouble, it usually found me without me bothering to go looking for it. So why was I bothering.

I scanned the empty camp.

Picture perfect. It was exactly how it had looked in the paper.

And then as quickly as the fear had taken me it left and I knew why I was here.

_Yesterday_

"Bella?" the angel's voice swept into my dream washing over my subconscious like a gentle wave. I snuggled closer into his cool chest, refusing to give in just yet.

Long graceful fingers brushed the hair off my face. I still didn't budge.

"Bella?" the voice was stronger now.

His lips pressed to my forehead.

I groaned, reluctant to leave my restless dreaming.

But even as I jerked back into reality and stared into Edward's perfect face, I grinned.

"Still here then?"

He beamed back, "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

My arms encircled his neck as he pulled me onto his lap.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I thought you'd know that one better than me."

Edward cocked his head, suddenly deep in thought.

"Gosh, that bad?"

"Well considering you only mumbled a couple of things this time. You might be getting better with the whole sleeping issue." He winked. "Maybe you shouldn't give it up so soon."

I frowned. He was referring of course to the constant subject of my humanity.

_Why would anyone willingly become a vampire?_ Was that what he was thinking?

Waking up next to Edward every morning, who wouldn't want to?

There were of course many advantages; ageless, super speed and strength, not mention the unnatural beauty. Nothing it seemed could hurt you, unless of course you were torn limb from limb. There was one major downside though; the whole blood crave thing.

"Hungry?" Edward queried, his eyes searching mine.

I sighed. Another advantage of being a vampire, no need for food.

"Sure," I clambered onto my feet and fingers wound tightly around his icy hand, followed him downstairs.

"I guess Charlie's long gone." I muttered.

Edward nodded, "he took one look at this morning's paper and took off."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing serious just something going down at La Push."

"Wolves?"

"Nope?"

"Vamp…"

"I said nothing serious."

"Billy Black's getting a big screen TV?"

"Nope, guess again."

I glared up at Edward, "I wish_ I_ could read minds. Yours would be interesting."

Edward leant forward to kiss me. "Wrong again." He whispered in my ear.

"Argh!" I threw my hands up. "Just pass the paper already."

I stalked past him to the table.

Laughing softly, Edward stood behind me, his hands tracing my spine.

Reading the headlines, my body stiffened.

Edward lowered his arms.

"Bella it's nothing to worry about."

I turned and shoved the story under his nose.

'**Haunted'**

Three visitors staying overnight in La Push were treated to a very unusual experience on Saturday. The campers say they saw a ghost.

A pale, almost transparent entity hovering near their tent, wailing.

Startled they left their site as it was; leaving within seconds after the apparition had disappeared. But on their way to the car, they were treated to another spectacle; their vehicle's engine was running, the car driving itself back into town.

This has not been the only ghostly encounter local police have encounter of late, with Friday's disappearance and reappearance of a missing girl and residents complaining of a strange wailing sound coming from the forest.

Is La Push under attack by another realm or are these just very cleverly thought out pranks by local youths?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghosting **

Ch 2

Edward still refused to see reason.

"There's Ghosts in La Push!" I exclaimed. Sometimes it felt very hard to break into that stone mind of his.

"Bella," he soothed. "It's just an old legend."

I laughed, my voice hinting on sarcasm. "Oh and of course we don't believe in them. You're right; it's probably just as stupid as werewolves and vampires being real."

Edward's eyes narrowed, it looked like I'd hit the spot.

"Look all I'm saying is we should check it out."  
Sighing Edward leant forward to pat my head. "Why am I not surprised?"

But I wasn't intimidated. "Why not?"

"It's La Push," Edward was all business now. "You know we can't go there. Besides Alice hasn't seen anything yet."

"Oh yeah right, the whole Vampire treaty thing. But Alice doesn't see everything Edward, I mean Werewolves for example."

"It's too dang…" Edward broke off, ashamed.

"Aha! See I told you it might be serious, it's not just an old legend."

"That's not what I meant, Edward strolled over to the fridge. "I mean it's too dangerous in La Push." His nose wrinkled when he caught a waft of fish.

"Maybe you should tell Charlie to go easy on the fishing trips."

"More time for us though," I winked.

He sighed again. It was not a good day for him. I was winning all the arguments.

"I could go without you." I suggested.

Edward had closed the fridge and was now into the cupboard.

I continued. "Just a quick look or too, to be sure about the ghost thing."

"Who does the grocery shopping around here?" Edward muttered in disgust.

"And if you got worried I could go with Jacob." My brow wrinkled. "No I can't, he's not talking to me. Damn it.!"

Edward glanced back innocently, "So breakfast?"

I glowered. "Someone has to check out the hauntings."

"Ah hauntings now. Edward murmured. "Just let the werewolves take a look, it's their land anyway." He changed instantly back to the food topic.

"Breakfast?"

"No," I was annoyed. "Like you said there's not that much selection. I'm not into fish."  
"Good," Edward enthused. "Off to school."

He glided me out the door, before I even knew what he was doing.

But I suddenly knew that I was glad, glad that he couldn't read my mind and glad that he wouldn't venture into La Push unless absolutely nearer.

If I just carefully tuned my thoughts against Alice and waited for the right moment…

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as he opened the side door of his shiny silver Volvo. I beamed back, "School. Can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghosting **

Ch 3

"I can't." the poker face I used wasn't very convincing.

And I for one am not a good liar, so it was rather surprising that Edward believed me.

With barely a moment to register the shock and without letting it give me away, I watched as Edward tore back out onto the road. Driving way too fast, like always.

I slipped inside the house, Charlie was watching TV.

"How was school Bells?"

"Fine, I'm going upstairs to study."

I wondered for not the first time why he even asked me that. I always gave him the same answer. Charlie probably thought I was going through some teenage separation issue, or mild rebellion.

Still he never pressed answers from me; Charlie wasn't that sort of parent.

Slowly I trudged upstairs, formulating my plan beneath a soft tune. I'd told Edward that Charlie would be home early tonight, so he was going to take me out for dinner. I also said that Charlie had a surprise for me and so to forget about coming round tonight and to just see me at school in the morning. Of course the whole story was one big lie. The only truth in the tale was that Charlie _was_ home early.

Now I had to guard my mind against Alice, which was the hardest part.

I concentrated on perfecting my tune.

"Argh!" I bolted up right.

_Beep beep beep beep!_

Quickly I leant over and thumped the alarm clock off.

Charlie's snores only grew louder from down the hall.

I was safe, for now.

Carefully climbing out of bed, I kept my thoughts on sleepy things as I did up my sneakers and checked my watch.

4.00 am.

More than enough time to make it to La Push.

I had slept in my clothes, worn Jeans and a long sleeved, creamy blue shirt.

Sweeping my bed hair into a rough pony tail, I crept towards the window.

An icy breeze rushed in as I jerked it open.

I half expected to see Edward waiting to catch me, and found it hard to hide my relief when he wasn't there.

_I'm so tired; it was a busy night…_ I thought to myself as I padded through the dim light to my truck.

_Hmm…hungry too. Maybe I'll just get a late night snack…_

It was surprising how easy it was to keep my thoughts on something safely obvious, too easy Infact.

I started the car and wandered down the road headed for La Push.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghosting**

Ch 4

My mind went blank as I struggled to remember why I was here.

The little camp site was deserted, as far as I could tell.

Then again what exactly had I expected?

"Hello?" I called tentatively.

I should have waited, should have at least told Jacob where I was.

It was no use telling Edward another one of my inclines of curiosity.

And even though he'd soon know from Alice would he willingly cross the barrier into

La Push? If I was in danger yes.

It was cold here.

An icy chill snaked its way down my spine.

Fear.

I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched.

"Hello?" again I called for a responsive.

Ok so I'm a magnet for trouble, it usually found me without me bothering to go looking for it. So why was I bothering.

I scanned the empty camp.

Picture perfect. It was exactly how it had looked in the paper.

And then as quickly as the fear had taken me it left and I knew why I was here.

So this was where the last ghost sighting had been.

I glanced towards my truck, half wondering if it would start driving itself down the road.

There was a sudden noise, a twig snapped somewhere ahead.

I was on high alert now.

Smoke had begun to rise from the deserted campfire.

That was the first thing that didn't make sense, the second was a large, dark blur shifted between the trees so quickly I must have been imagining it.

And then the wailing began.

It was a long eerie cry which emanated from the camp fire, the smoke to be exact.

Because what I had assumed to be smoke was taking on another form.

I stopped breathing; the long high pitched crying only grew more persistent.

The smoky thing, turned towards me.

A hollow face.

Deep sunken eyes bore into its floating skull, its mouth twisted into what might have meant to be a lopsided grin, but it was closer to an evil smirk.

The wailing paused.

My heart thudded violently against my ribcage.

Thing was changing color, a dull grey arm extended towards me. Its wispy fingers were like claws.

It wailed again, but the sound quickly converted into harsh laughter.

So stricken with terror, I didn't notice the figure approach from behind me.

But I felt the hand tighten on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghosting**

Ch 5

I opened my mouth to release an ear piercing scream.

Jacob winced and backed away.

"Easy Bella."

"Jacob?" I blinked twice, just to make sure it was him.

"Oh Jacob." Without thinking I leapt forward and enveloped him in a hug.

"Umm, Bella?" His arms stayed by his sides.

Reluctantly I let him go. He was waiting for an explanation.

"I came alone," I muttered. "Edward's not here."

"You left your bloodsucker at home?" he scoffed. "How'd you manage that with the psychic leech reading you?"

"Alice doesn't… or rather she didn't know that I planned to come here. I channeled my thoughts elsewhere."

"And why are you here?" Jacob folded his muscled arms tightly across his bare chest.

"Well I…" I knew what he wanted to hear. That I'd come looking for him. But that wasn't the truth. Jacob was the one with vampire issues, not to mention school boy jealousy. "I was looking for the ghosts."

His face fell and then suddenly his body started to shake. For a second I thought he was phasing but then realized he was holding back laughter.

"Ghosts? Really Bella."

"I'm serious; it was in the paper Jacob. They're all over La Push and I saw one."

"You saw one?"

"Yes by the campfire, just before you arrived."

"Are you sure it wasn't just Edward. He can be rather pale you know." Jacob joked.

"I know what I saw and Edward's not here but, he'll know that I am by now."

"What!" Jacob exploded. "If that bloodsucker crosses the border I'll rip his throat…"

"Jacob!"  
His face softened as he looked at me. It was the old Jacob, my friend.

"Bella, you know you're welcome in La Push anytime but…"

"Welcome?" I echoed. "You haven't exactly been that _welcoming_ have you Jacob?"

He flinched as I struck a nerve. "Don't make this difficult, you know why we can't be friends."

"Why, can't we. Are Vampires and Werewolves so different? You don't see me getting

all territorial about either of you, mythical creatures!"

"Yeah and you'd probably fall all over the ghosts too!"

"So you do believe me?" I grinned.

And Jacob grinned back sheepishly.

"The pack and I saw one the other day, by the cliffs. Along with an abandoned car."

"The one from the paper?"

"Yeah. Sam put Charlie onto it, but he doesn't know what to believe. Anyway this thing was practically transparent. I don't think it had a sex and it was making this awful noise. Like it was crying or something."

"A wailing sound?"

"Yeah." Jacob stared at me.

"It didn't like us and it just took off."

"Took off?"

"Yeah, Bella. I don't think they're dangerous. Just want to give people the creeps or som…" he broke off again and I listened very carefully.

Jacob sniffed the air and then snarled.

"Is it a ghost?" I queried.

"No." Jacob's voice was cold. "They're acidic, a bit like smoke. This one's sweet, like sickly perfume. It's your leech."

Edward strolled out from among the trees. Or rather he glided.

His face was grim and he seemed to take little notice of Jacob who was beginning to shake in anger at my side.

"Bella, I have to get you out of here."

"Edward I'm fine. It's safe."

"No, no it's not." His eyes darted left and right. He glanced very briefly towards the cool campfire then back at me.

"Alice…she saw…"

"What, what did she see Edward?"

But Edward had lost eye contact again and this time he was staring at Jacob.

My former best friend was no longer shaking, he was shuddering.

"Jacob, Don't!"

"Too late Bella, he crossed the line, he broke the treaty."

"Jacob, just calm down." Edward raised his hands as if to surrender. "I don't want to fight you."

"Then you should have thought about that earlier!"

The last word was a growl as Jacob's body suddenly rippled and transformed in mid air.

The werewolf lunged at Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghosting**

Ch 6

Jacob's huge werewolf form, struck the spot where Edward had been standing only moments earlier.

His movements were fast, but Edward was faster.

It also didn't help that Edward could read Jacob like a book, anticipating every move he would make.

Jacob let out a deep throaty growl; he had obviously come to the same conclusion.

"I don't want to hurt you Jacob," Edward said softly. But he kept moving, circling the werewolf like a shark.

This was not good.

Sam and the pack would no doubt join us soon and as Edward was in their territory.

Edward might be able to take on one, two or even three wolves but a whole pack?

I cringed, I didn't want Jacob getting hurt either.

Jacob and Edward had begun to circle tighter; every so often Jacob would leap forward snapping at his vampire opponent.

"Come on guys, don't do this." I begged.

"Edward let's just go, ok?" But my words were lost on both of them.

"You really hate me don't you?" Edward half snarled.

The only response was another growl from Jacob.

"Why Jake? Because she chose me?"

I rolled my eyes, just what was needed right now a testosterone fueled battle.

"Just stop it you two, this isn't going to help anything."

I stepped forward to come between them, but Edward gently moved me aside.

"Stay out of this Bella; I can't let you get hurt."

"My thoughts exactly!" I retorted as Jacob suddenly taking advantage of the situation, threw himself on top of Edward, massive jaws reaching for his throat.

But Edward easily grasped Jacob's snout in his own icy hands and flung him backwards.

The werewolf recoiled, dark eyes flashing in anger.

And then he smiled.

The gesture was not only daunting but unusual on Jacob's hairy face.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he glanced across at me.

"Get out of here Bella."  
I knew what he meant, the pack was coming. "Oh no. no no no!

I'm not leaving without you Edward."

Jacob snorted and moved in again, but with more caution then before.

A sudden blur of movement, caught me off guard.

Five grey and brown shapes surrounded the lone vampire, the biggest pouncing first.

I screamed as Sam's powerful claws dug into Edward's back and forced him face down on the ground.

The other shapes closed in, teeth biting Edward's ankles and wrists.

Then the ripping began.

A sound I never wanted to hear a erupted from deep inside Edward's chest.

He cried out in agony.

"No!" I screamed and dashed forward, weak human hands punching Sam's powerful hide.

Sam didn't budge but beneath him, Edward did.

The slender vampire gave another cry but this time managing to throw Sam from his back and pull himself, shakily back to his feet.

The other wolves leapt and snapped. Edward shimmered as he moved between them and back to me.

"Let's go," he grimaced.

His arms reached for me then it all went horribly wrong.

A pitiful wailing echoed through the trees, causing the werewolves to pause for a few moments. The smoky face at the fire returned, its hollow eyes turning in our direction.

Edward's own eyes widened in fascinated horror.

The ghost shot towards us like a bullet, but Edward was rooted to the ground in fear.

I didn't understand, couldn't understand why and then it disappeared.

Vanishing into Edward's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghosting**

Ch 7

Edward's face contorted in pain.

His body convulsed and he crumpled on the ground.

"Edward!" I gasped.

His eyes were half closed and he began to twitch as whatever was inside of him took hold. The wolves, curious had begun to surround the vampire once more.

This time I moved in and draped my arms around Edward's paralyzed form.

"No, I won't let you have him. If you're going to kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

"And us also," said a new voice. "Though we do not intend to fight."

My eyes now glazing over with tears struggled to see the new comers.

But I recognized the voice. Carlisle.

My family was here.

Alice strode purposefully forward, she leant forward grasping her hand around my own and pulling me away from Edward.

"It'll be ok Bella."

Reluctantly I followed her.

Carlisle and Emmett approached Edward then. Emmett hovered uneasy studying the unmoving werewolves. Carlisle knelt over his son.

"What happened?" he asked checking the vampire over.

"An entity," Alice whispered.

"Ghost," I added.

Sam got up and scampered behind one of the thick pines.

He hurried back within seconds, in his human form.

Grim faced he stared at Carlisle. "What's wrong with him?"

Emmett tensed and Carlisle looked up.

"The_ creature_ is trying to overpower Edward, but he's attempting to fight it off." His voice was low as he added. "Edward is losing."

Sam nodded curtly.

Carlisle continued. "They must have a weakness, if we can find out what it is; maybe we can drive it out and protect the people of La Push. Prevent this thing spreading to Forks."

Hesitating Sam grimaced at his pack.

"I could have killed him myself."

Alice gripped me tighter as a shivered.

"Like we said," Emmett hissed. "_We_ don't intend to fight, though _I _could make an exception."

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolded, and then turning to Sam added. "I 'am sorry Edward trespassed on your land. I am sorry that I, Emmett and Alice have now added to that strain, but Edward was only protecting Bella, his family. As are we all."

I swore that Jacob growled somewhere during the second sentence.

Sam sighed. "You may go, help him. And we'll see what we can find out about these _Ghosts_."

There was another deep rumble from Jacob as Emmett scooped Edward up into his arms.

I could only guess what he was thinking.

But staring at Edward's limp body I almost instantly forgot Jacob.

Alice placed an arm around my shoulder as the waterworks started up again.


	8. Chapter 8

I've never been very good at doing nothing. So it was understandable I couldn't just sit still by Edward's bedside. Ever since we'd returned to the Cullen house, I'd been nervously chewing my lip and stroking Edward's cold, dead hands. (Well ok, so his hands always felt cold and dead) Alice had tried to console me but I could see she was having trouble trying to (see) what was going to happen to Edward herself. This made me bite my lip even harder and I felt the coppery taste of blood enter my mouth. It was a good thing Jasper wasn't in the room.

Edward groaned suddenly, his body jerked and twisted. His eyelids fluttered but did not open. It was like watching him have a nightmare. Only Edward never slept so he most certainly never had nightmares. 'What's happening to him?' I shrieked.

Alice said nothing but her eyes had glazed over as if she wanted to cry but couldn't.

'I'll get Carlyle.' She leapt to her feet and pranced over to the door, gracefully as ever. The effect was lost on me this time as I stared back at Edward. 'Please come back to me.' I whispered.

I seemed to be waiting for Alice and Carlyle's return for what seemed like an eternity.

Now a rising sense of guilt and depression settled into my stomach making me feel sick. I could no longer look at Edward and I kept seeing the hollow sunken eyes of a ghostly face, whenever I closed my eyes. Like I said, I've never been much good at doing nothing, so I could not keep it up for much longer. 'I'm sorry Edward this is all my fault.' Jacob would be searching for the ghosts, hunting if that was right word and so that was where I'd start. Back at La push. The problem was that was where all this had started. Alice still hadn't returned. But I'd have to be very careful what I thought next.

_Edward will be ok, you'll be okay._

I threw open the window; I was two storey's up. I'd have a hard fall.

_Edward will be fine. Those beautiful golden irises will open and everything will be as it should be._

I might be able to make the jump but with my track record for calamity...

_Yes he'll open his eyes, smile that irresistible smile of his and everything will be fine. _

Oh just jump. You can't help Edward by staying here.

I clambered onto the ledge and hung my feet outside. The cool night air rustled through my ears. I always kept my eyes shut when Edward leapt from the trees like a crazed monkey with me clinging to his back. I screwed them shut now, and fell.

_Edward I love you_.

My eyes flew open as I shot downwards. The ground rushed up to meet me. The hard ground. This is going to hurt. _Edward I love you...Edward I...Jasper?'_

Something darted across the ground beneath me, so fast I felt a wave of panic. A blur of white, green and beige. Strong arms gripped me suddenly, my own arms shot outwards to seize whatever it was.

I grasped something cold, a pair of golden brown eyes met my own and I shuddered. 'Ed...Jasper?'

'I know what you're doing. Think quickly. 'Your meadow, little deer prancing about. That sort of thing.' I gaped at him. 'Deer?'

'Alice.'

_Edward, I wish we were in our meadow. Seeing the flowers at spring. The sunlight sparkling across your skin. Sparkling like diamonds. _

Jasper grinned and gently lowered me onto the ground. 'Good. Alice won't want to listen to all that mushy stuff. We'll be able to talk proper once we get out of here.'

I was beyond confused now. Jasper Hale, helping me. The guy barely went near me, kept clear of me like I was the plague. And to help me escape 'Alice' of all people?' how could she not be listening in right now. This was 'her' Jasper. She knew everything about him.

'Can't Alice...?' I started but Jasper cut me off. 'No meadows and cute little deer for me, Bella. Unless you count on them being dead deer. No my thoughts are perhaps a little more savage.'

I shivered involuntarily. I still had so many questions but oddly enough I didn't care. This should have made me even more confused but then Jasper had his own special abilities. He clasped my hand and the world whipped into fast forward.

_The meadow, the meadow, think about the meadow._


End file.
